1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft weight saving structure and increasing stowage capacity, and more specifically, to a combination ventilation system and overhead stowage bin system wherein the ventilation system functions as the supporting structure for the bins to reduce weight, increase bin storage capacity and simplify installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aircraft cabin designers are constantly looking for ways to reduce weight while maximizing both passenger and luggage carrying capacity. Luggage and other items brought on board an aircraft by passengers are typically stowed under the seats and in overhead storage bins above the seats. Other passenger servicing items, such as supplies, blankets, pillows, medical items and other items are also commonly stored in the overhead bins to keep the living space of the aircraft free from these items. In addition to overhead storage bins, other systems and controls are also typically located along the interior roofline of an aircraft, such as oxygen, cabin ventilation, lighting, media and attendant call control systems, as well as other systems. It is with respect to ventilation systems and overhead luggage bins that this particular invention finds application.
Ventilation systems typically function to supply conditioned air (i.e., pressurized, heated or cooled air) throughout the interior cabin of an aircraft or other vehicle. Conventional designs typically include supply ducts that extend longitudinally along the length of the aircraft and supply conditioned air to laterally branching ducts that direct air into the cabin at predetermined positions. Ventilation systems may be positioned along the floor of the cabin or overhead. Conventional ventilation systems position the ducts away from the interface between adjacent bins and require space behind the bins, thus their position consumes valuable space in which the bins could be expanded to increase stowage capacity. Further, and most importantly, because of the position of the ducts with respect to the bin interface, both the ventilation systems and stowage bin systems are currently independently mounted to the wall or aircraft frame, leading to increased installation complexity, materials and weight.
Accordingly, what is desired is a combination ventilation and stowage bin system wherein the ventilation system serves as the supporting structure for the stowage bin system to reduce weight and increase the stowage capacity of the bins. Further, what is desired is a combination ventilation and stowage bin system that optimizes the position of the ventilation ducts with respect to the bins and bin interfaces in order to further increase the stowage capacity of the bins.